stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mackenzie Calhoun
| rank = Captain | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Elizabeth Shelby | children = Xyon of Calhoun Moke (adopted) | relatives = | image2 = CalhounIDW.jpg | caption2 = Captain Calhoun, circa 2380 }} Mackenzie Calhoun (formerly known as M'k'n'zy of Calhoun) was a male Xenexian Starfleet officer who served in the late 24th century. ( ) Early life M'k'n'zy was born in 2334 on Xenex, during the height of the Danteri occupation. When he was fourteen, he killed his first Danteri and began the rebellion that eventually freed his people by the time he was nineteen. When the Federation sent a relief mission to Xenex in 2353, he met Captain Jean-Luc Picard, who likened him to Alexander the Great, and encouraged him to join Starfleet. (NF: ) The following year, he fathered a son by the widow Catrine, in accordance with Xenexian customs. (NF: ) Starfleet M'k'n'zy entered Starfleet Academy in 2355, taking the name "Mackenzie Calhoun," since most humanoids could not properly pronounce his Xenexian name. While there, he began a romance with fellow cadet Elizabeth Shelby. They became engaged, but eventually called it off. (NF: ) Calhoun rose to the rank of Commander by 2368, and was assigned to the as first officer under Captain Norman Kenyon. Aboard the Grissom he became romantically involved with Katerina Mueller. Calhoun resigned from Starfleet a year later, following a disastrous mission when Captain Kenyon committed suicide. As part of his "resignation," he punched Admiral Edward Jellico. ( novel: ) Starfleet Intelligence After wandering for a year, Calhoun was located by Admiral Alynna Nechayev who recruited him as an unofficial agent for Starfleet Intelligence. From 2370 to 2373, his numerous misisons included the destruction of the interphasic cloak designed by Admiral Erik Pressman, which had been turned over to the Romulans. He also took part in an undercover investigation of crimelord Zolon Darg. (NF short story: " "; novel: ) Return to Starfleet After the collapse of the Thallonian Empire, Calhoun returned to Starfleet at the request of Jean-Luc Picard. He took command of the , assigned to Sector 221-G. Commander Shelby served as his first officer. (NF: , ) After the Excalibur was destroyed in 2376, Calhoun was presumed killed in action, though in fact he had been transported to the planet Yakaba and spent several months there. He eventually returned to the Fleet with his adopted son, Moke, was awarded command of the , and married Shelby. (NF: ) While in command of the Excalibur-A, Calhoun participated in the Gateways crisis, conflicts with the entities known as the Beings, and the Selelvian War. In 2379, he took the Excalibur to the Priatia and encountered the Teuthis. ( novel: ; NF: , ) Fan continuities While working covertly for Admiral Alynna Nechayev in the early 2370s, Mackenzie Calhoun became involved in numerous intelligence operations during the Federation Civil War (2372-2374). After the war, Nechayev offered to reinstate Calhoun in Starfleet proper, but he declined, stating that he preferred "a life in the shadows." He became one of Nechayev's "secret weapons" against Section 31, and often worked with Toby Moore and Elias Vaughn. In the early 2380s, several assignments brought him into contact with his old associate Timothy Sinclair, now Captain of the . Background information *Mackenzie Calhoun was created by Peter David and John Ordover for the Pocket Books novel series, . *In episode 605 of Star Trek: Hidden Frontier, "Vigil" - the character of Captain MacKenzie Calhoun is played by James Cawley (known for his fandom role of Kirk on Star Trek: New Voyages). External link * M'k'n'zy of Calhoun (Mackenzie Calhoun) Calhoun, Mackenzie Calhoun, Mackenzie Calhoun, Mackenzie